zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chasing Hunter Foxer
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Hunter is still missing, having managed to escape from prison, but the police are not willing to let it go, especially Nick, since Hunter's capture is a particular issue.The police still have no plans to capture him, but Nick is willing to arrest him more than anyone else. Characters * Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo and Hunter Foxer Story Nick and Judy had just returned to the ZPD, they were chasing after a thug who had just stolen a store, but Nick was not focused, looked thoughtful, nervous. "Nick, are you okay?" Judy asks. "Yes, carrots, I just ... I fell asleep," he says. "Nick, you've been like this for two days, what happened?" She asks. '' It's .... Foxer, '' he says. '' Nick, you said you had gotten over it, what happened was not your fault, '' she says. '' No ... it's not that, it's just ... I can not stop thinking that after what he's done, he's out there. Carrots, we're going after him, "he says. "Alone, Nick, we're talking about Hunter Foxer, the guy who almost dominated this town, the guy who almost ... beat us," she says. '' But, I can not but think about it, '' he says. "Hmm, okay, let's talk to Chief Bogo," she says. Then they go to the room of Chief Bogo Hunter Foxer, the guy who ran away from the prison two weeks ago, who turned the animals into savages again, you want to go after him? Bogo asks. "Yes, sir, look, I know it sounds crazy, but he can not get loose around, not after what he did,'' says Nick. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but he can not get loose around, not after what he did," Nick says. '' Wilde, none of the cops have been summoned to this, you guys have to do it alone, '' Bogo says. '' All right, sir, '' Nick and Judy say. Then Nick and Judy head to the alley where they first met the Hunter, which is where he always is. '' Where is he? '' Asks Judy. '' I do not know, '' Nick says. When he falls he comes after them. "Hello everyone, did you come to take me to the ZPD? I imagine it was your idea, but it will end as it always ends," Hunter says. "It was my idea, and it's going to be worth it," he says. "Apparently you have tranquillizers, I guess it's to keep me from running, am I right?" He says. '' That's it, '' Nick says. '' Hahaha, Nick, a cop, who came after me, pretending to do this to uphold the law, but I see in your eyes, it's about winning me, is not it? Last time you lost, I ran away, I won, I can be a nightmare for this city, but much more for you, you know, "he says. ENOUGH. Nick yells angrily. So he steps up on Hunter, but he grabs Nick by the neck. "Hey, let him go," Judy says. "I did not forget you," Hunter says. Then Hunter hits Judy with a tranquilizer. '' NO, '' Nick shouts. Then Nick hits Hunter's face, but his tranquilizer has fallen. "Well, Nick, you choose, you can take Judy back to the ZPD, or you can come after me, you can end it today," Hunter says. Nick slowly saw Judy fall, so he decided. "My friends are more important than this Hunter, it's not over yet, but it's going to end, and I'm going to win," he says. "That's what we'll see," Hunter says. Then Hunter runs off and Nick takes Judy to the ZPD, until she wakes up. '' What happened? '' She asks. "Well, let's just say you were right, I should not have risked so much, just to arrest the Hunter," he says. "Okay, Nick, I'll always be with you, I've got an idea as crazy as it was today," Judy says. '' From now on, I will not let my feelings get me where to go, only those that are worth '' says Nick. THE END Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Predator Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Police Fugitives Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Adults Category:Male character Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Males Category:Male Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen